When making a professional audio-video (AV) recording of a live event such as a sports competition or a concert, a team of camera operators captures the event from multiple angles.
Given the quality of current digital video cameras in smartphones, a viewer at such an event can also make a video recording of the event using a smartphone. However, such a viewer can only capture the event from one angle at a time. And relocating to other angles might prove impossible due to ticketing or crowd constraints.
Using a smartphone app like Collabracam, an individual user and his/her friends might try to capture an event from multiple camera angles, like a professional team. However, such apps tend to employ a “film director” metaphor in which one smartphone user acts as a coordinator for other smartphone users who relinquish artistic control to the coordinator.